This invention relates to new and useful improvements in safety hook assemblies primarily designed for use in mines or the like.
Conventionally when miners are working near holes or forks, they are required to use a safety rope. Such safety ropes are normally anchored by one end thereof to the wall or convenient location in the mine adjacent the hole or fork and are provided with a conventional snap hook assembly upon the other end thereof including a spring loaded jaw which normally holds the snap hook assembly closed.
Miners belts' include a permanently fixed D-ring secured thereto and the miner is supposed to snap the hook into the D-ring when working in dangerous locations such as those above described.
When the hook is disengaged from the miners belt, it is normally dropped upon the ground and due to the high acid content of water, dust and the like normally found in mines, this constant dropping on the ground rapidly deteriorates the spring holding the hook in a closed position.
When a miner encounters a snap hook assembly which is inoperative, he is not supposed to use same but to obtain a replacement. However when working many thousands of feet underground, it is extremely time consuming for the miner to obtain a replacement so that often he attempts to utilize the damaged hook component.
It requires constant checking of all the safety ropes and cables by supervisory personnel in an attempt to maintain the safety hook components in a safe condition. Furthermore when such safety cables or ropes having damaged hook components are replaced, the entire assembly is replaced due to the fact that the hook assembly is permanently secured to one end of the safety cable and rope and this is relatively expensive inasmuch as the average safety cable and hook assembly may cost between 15 and 20 dollars.